carols_migug_mulgogi_ttohan_naneun_gim_jong_unfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragonmark
Not all races can use dragonmarks. Even when a race can use a mark, changes may need to be made to its base stats beforehand. The Race section of each mark will show compatible races and any restrictions placed on them Intuition Die The dragonmark subrace will allow you to roll an Intuition Die when making certain types of checks. When doing so, you roll the die and combine its value with any other dice used for the check. If you need to roll multiple Intuition Dice, you upgrade the die instead. The Intuition Die starts as d4, but can be upgraded to a d6, d8, and d10. Marks Detection = Race: Half-Elf (replace your Ability Score Increase, Languages, and Skill Versatility) Ability Score Increase: +1 Int, +1 Cha, & +1 to one Languages: Common & Elvish Deductive Intuition: When you make an Investigation or Insight check, add your Intuition Die Sense Threats: Gain detect magic and detect poison and disease as rituals (use Int as their SpellMod) |-|Finding = Race: Human & Half-Orc (replace all racial traits and features other than size and speed) Ability Score Increase - Human: +1 Dex, +1 Wis, & +1 to one Ability Score Increase - Half-Orc: +1 Str, +1 Wis, & +1 to any Languages: Common & Goblin Darkvision - 60ft: You can treat dim light as bright light, and darkness as dim light Hunter's Intuition: When you make a Perception or Survival check, add your Intuition Die Imprint Prey: As a bonus action, mark one creature that is within 30ft of you or that has been tracked via a Survival check. Until it dies or you remove the mark, double any Intuition Die roll made to track the creature. You are aware of its location if it is within 60ft of you. You can only use this 1/short rest Nature's Voice: Gain locate animal or plant as a ritual at 3rd level |-|Handling = Race: Human (replace your previous Ability Score Increase) Ability Score Increase: +1 Dex, +1 Wis, & +1 to one Wild Intuition: When you make an Animal Handling or Nature check, add your Intuition Die Expert Handling: You can Help animal companions or mounts within 30ft of you, rather than 5ft Primal Connection: Gain animal friendship. This can only be cast 1/short rest (use Wis as its SpellMod) Sense Threats: When casting a spell that only affects Beasts, it now also affects Monstrosities with an Int of 3 or less |-|Healing = Race: Halfling (replace your subrace) Ability Score Increase: +1 Wis Medical Intuition: When you make an Medicine check, add your Intuition Die Healing Touch: As an action, spend one Hit Die to heal one creature you touch (healing = Hit Die roll + WisMod). You can only use this 1/short rest |-|Hospitality = Race: Halfling (replace your subrace) Ability Score Increase: +1 Cha Innkeeper's Charms: Gain friends and prestidigitation (use Cha as their SpellMod) Ever Hospitable: When you make an Persuasion check or a check involving brewer's supplies or cook's utensils, add your Intuition Die |-|Making = Race: Human (replace your previous Ability Score Increase) Ability Score Increase: +1 Int, +1 Dex, & +1 Int or Dex Artisan's Intuition: When you make a'' check'' involving artisan's tools, add your Intuition Die Maker's Gift: Gain mending and proficiency with one artisan's tools Magecraft: When you finish a long rest, you can bind one item to a cantrip from the wizard spell list (max of one bound item at a time). While you have the item, you can cast the cantrip (use Int as its SpellMod) Spellsmith: You can spend 1 minute to enchant a nonmagical weapon or armor. You can only use this 1/long rest * Weapons: +1 to attack rolls and damage role. Counts as magical * Armors: +1 AC. Counts as magical |-|Passage = Race: Human (replace your previous Ability Score Increase) Ability Score Increase: +2 Dex & +1 to one different Courier's Speed: +10''walking'' speed Intrusive Motion: When you make an Athletics check or a check involving land vehicles, add your Intuition Die Determined Stride: When you Dash, ignore difficult terrain Shared Passage: As a bonus action, you can teleport a distance equal to your walking speed. You can only use this 1/long rest. You can teleport one willing creature within 5ft of you with you |-|Scribing = Race: Gnome (replace your subrace) Ability Score Increase: +1 Cha Languages: One standard Gifted Scribe: Gain proficiency with calligrapher's supplies and forgery kits. When you make a check with them, add your Intuition Die Scribe's Insight: Gain comprehend languages. This can only be cast 1/long rest (use Int as its SpellMod) Whispering Wind: Gain message (use Int as its SpellMod) |-|Sentinel = Race: Human (replace your previous Ability Score Increase) Ability Score Increase: +1 Str, +1 Wis, & +1 to one Sentinel's Intuition: When you roll Initiative or make a Perception check, add your Intuition Die Sentinel's Shield: Gain blade ward and shield. Shield can only be cast 1/short rest Vigilant Guardian: As an action, mark an ally as your ward. Gain advantage on Insight and Perception checks involving your ward. If your ward is attacked while within 5ft of you, as a reaction, you can swap places with them; becoming the attack target |-|Shadow = Race: Elf (replace your subrace) Ability Score Increase: +1 Cha Natural Talent: Gain proficiency with one musical instrument or Performance Gift of the Shadows: When you make an Performance or Stealth check, add your Intuition Die Shape Shadows: Gain minor illusion (use Cha as its SpellMod) Slip into Shadow: As a bonus action, you can Hide; even without cover and/or while being observed. You can only use this 1/short rest |-|Storm = Race: Half-Elf (replace your Ability Score Increase, Languages, and Skill Versatility) Ability Score Increase: +1 Dex, +1 Cha, & +1 to one Languages: Common & Elvish Sea Monkey: +30''swimming'' speed Windwright's Intuition: When you make an Acrobatics check or a check involving water/air vehicles, add your Intuition Die Storms Blessing: Resist lightning damage Headwinds: Gain gust at 1st level and gust of wind at 3rd. Gust of wind can only be cast 1/long rest |-|Warding = Race: Dwarf (replace your subrace) Ability Score Increase: +1 Dex & +1 Int Master of Locks: When you make an History or Investigation check or a check involving Thieves' Tools, add your Intuition Die Wards and Seals: Gain alarm as a ritual at 1st level and arcane lock at 3rd. Arcane lock can only be cast 1/long rest (use Int as its SpellMod) __NOEDITSECTION__